dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technic Heroes in popular culture
Since the creation of the Technic Heroes franchise, the series has made its way into pop culture legend. This is a list of Technic Heroes references in pop culture. ''Akari and Haruki's Child :'Type:' Book, Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The character Suika Nijimoto is based on Barbara Hanarets. However, her voice sounds similar to Hanarets' voice as a teenager, as she is voiced by Natasha Mills. Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks :'Type:' Video game :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The last two worlds' background music are remakes of songs from the ''Technic Heroes series. ''Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror :'Type:' Book, Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The series' male character, Haruki Nijimoto, is said to be a fan of the ''Technic Heroes franchise. Many of his weapons and attacks throughout the anime are based on the technology used in the series. ''Angry Video Game Nerd :'Type:' Internet hybrid series :'Origin:' Japan, United States *James Rolfe did an episode on the ''Technic Heroes games that were ranked as the worst. ''ARMS :'Type:' Video game :'Origin:' Japan *Two of the game's characters, Byte & Barq, as well as the boss character Hedlok, are said to be based on machines from the films. *Various ARMS have abilities similar to the attacks used in the films. ''Countryballs: The Animated Series :Type: Animation :Origin: Canada, El Kadsre, United States *The episode Island of Nuts is an obvious spoof of the sixth Bionicle film, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. David the Demolition Man :Type: Film :Origin: El Kadsre * The words Bionicle LVIII are shown on a marquee. * The theatrical release poster is very similar to the Bionicle VI: Island of Doom's secondary poster, which shows David and Phoenix face to face each other like Kongu and Vezok did in the poster. ''DonPachi'' series :Type: Maniac shooter arcade game series :Origin: Japan *The series is largely inspired by Technic Heroes, with the games taking inspirations from the soundtracks of the films. Everything's Gonna Be Alright (El Kadsre remix) :Type: Song :Origin: El Kadsre * During the Crazy Max verse in the El Kadsre remix version of the New Zealander song, Everything's Gonna Be Alright, Bionicle was mentioned by Crazy Max while he was saying in the sentence, "Got a secret cabin, I could take you there, If you don't wanna be with me, that's not fair, Got over a billion Bionicle, Yeah, and I can share some with you, uh huh''".'' Friday Night Live :Type: Sketch comedy, variety :Origin: El Kadsre * Most Technic Heroes movies are spoofed in the show. The Hisakawa Show :Type: Talk show :Origin: Mahri * The skull mount of Takadox can clearly be seen in one of the walls of the main studio. It :Type: Film :Origin: United States * The words Bionicle 9 are shown on a marquee, due in fact the film is set in 1989. ''Juri :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In the episode ''Botterview, Andy and Shirley are seen collecting their Bionicle, Robotman, and Lana X toys. ''Killer Minecraft'' series :Type: Video game series :Origin: Japan *Various moves and fatalities are inspired by the moves from the Technic Heroes series. The game's creator, Hiroshi Takajima, originally intended to create a fighting game based on the franchise itself but scrapped the project due to the high budget of motion capturing the actors and the rights to the franchise itself. ''Kotaku Wars :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In the episode ''Troops, Jinu is watching and met Technic Heroes characters, and he is the fan of Technic Heroes. They were able to do this as El TV Kadsre was involved in the production of the anime. ''Lucky Star: Circle of the Moon :'Type:' Maniac shooter arcade game :'Origin:' Japan *In the dialogue sequence before the final battle, Fred Fuchs tells the player that they will be trapped in a "web of shadows", referencing ''Bionicle V: Web of Shadows. ''Magically Girlz :'Type:' Magical girl, Animated series, GoAnimate :'Origin:' YinYangia, United States *While Betty Blueberry made its robot in the episode, ''Blueberobot. The robot looked similar to one of the Bionicle characters. MyStreet: Starlight ''Nintendo Switch :'Type:' Game console :'Origin:' Japan *One of the unlock sound effects is a low-pitched version of the squishing sound effect used in the films. One Must Fall: 2097 :'Type:' MS-DOS video game :'Origin:' United States *The robots are mainly based on heroes and villains from the films, and the anime art style was inspired by the animated ''Technic Heroes films and TV series produced. ''Rahnan! :'Type:' Family Drama :'Origin:' Barokia * Rahnan Ahmad, an 8-year-old main character, watches his favorite show called ''Superhero Robots, which is a spoof of Technic Heroes. '' :'Type:' Manga, Anime :'Origin:' Japan * The abridged series partially references the secret party one-liner from ''Aqua: Feline Shifter with Melvin's line "Hey, Molly, you know that secret meeting that I need to keep secret, with a secret pass-code, which is french-toast, so Serena doesn't find out, but she actually lives next door and can probably hear me?" (the original Aqua line went "Hey Aquila, did you know this secret Toa meeting that we need to keep secret, with a secret pass-code, french toast, so no villains find out?") ''Sk8board Scatters! :'Type:' Adventure, Animated, GoAnimate :'Origin:' YinYangia *In the episode ''Super Skateboard, Chris buys a Technic Heroes-themed skateboard. ''The Drillimation Series: Magical Girl Team Lucky Star :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' Japan *In ''A Trip to the New Mall, a vandal can be seen spray painting graffiti of Susumu Hori posing in the style of Robotman from the theatrical release poster of Robotman, the first Technic Heroes film. *The episode Keel's Island of Terror is an obvious spoof of the sixth Bionicle film, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. In the episode, Konata hears of an unnamed island located between Minecraftia and El Kadsre, and legends say Keel was going to use it to prevent planes from crossing the international date line. After Kagami hears a prophecy that Keel was going to destroy Japan using this, the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, along with the Lucky Star Kingdom's monarch and Prince Susumu, venture out to destroy the island for good. :Type: Manga/Anime :Origin: Japan * According to the manga's writer , Team Aqua was a influence for the manga and it's anime adaptation. Tough Girls Fight :Type: Song :Origin: El Kadsre * During Jedidah's verse, he said in the lyrics "I’m Piraka and this is my world", referencing the Piraka from the 1986 movie, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. ''Touhou Project: The Animated Series :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' Japan, El Kadsre *Numerous episodes have ties to the ''Technic Heroes franchise. The plots of many episodes are somewhat similar to the films, although ZUN provides details on episode information. The producers were able to do this as El TV Kadsre was involved in the production of the anime. ''TS-UGOS TW :'Type:' Operating system :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The twelfth version of TS-UGOS was nicknamed ''Inika during development, referencing the Toa Inika from the 1986 movie, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. They were able to do this, as Theorysonic was involved in the production of a few Technic Heroes games. *There is an easter egg in TS-UGOS TW whenever the user types in three commands, access security, access security grid and access main security grid in the command prompt, it leaves with numerous lines saying "You didn't say a magic word!!!" in capital letters, It then opens up TheoryMedia and plays the video where Youta Francis in the Elvis suit with The King written on the shirt, waving his pointed hand while saying "Ah ah ah, You didn't say a magic word!" repeatedly, referencing the scene where Yuuto tries to fix a security system from the 1987 movie, Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness. The easter egg was made for the honor for the 20th anniversary of Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness' theatrical release. ''WatchMojo.com :'Type:' Website and YouTube channel :'Origin:' Canada *WatchMojo.com did several top ten videos based on the ''Technic Heroes franchise, including Top 10 Technic Heroes Characters, Top 10 Technic Heroes Deaths, Top 10 Technic Heroes Villains, Top 10 Technic Heroes Controversies, Top 10 Technic Heroes Games and Top 10 Technic Heroes Films. *''Technic Drillimation Battle!'' was ranked #3 for the Top 10 Weirdest Video Game Crossovers. ''Windows 98 :'Type:' Operating system :'Origin:' United States *The Science, Science fiction, and Robots theme sounds are all sound effects from the ''Technic Heroes films. ''Y2K :'Type:' Drama :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In one episode, Dave and Tanaka find a room filled with ''Technic Heroes memorabilia which is left untouched for 28 years. The plot of Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle is also discussed. Category:Technic Heroes Category:Pop culture Category:Technic